Naruto My Version
by SakuraXAkatsuki01
Summary: Sakura a Cold Emotionless Killer and ANBU Captian is sent back in time to stop Sasuke from going to Orchimaru.......What happen's when the Akatsuki want her? Read to Find out
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto My Version**

**Sakura's point of view:**I awoke from a dreamless sleep, as tiny rays of sunlight hit my face from a window.........I went to my closet and put on my regular attire, it consisted of black cargo Capri's and a black short sleeve shirt that had a picture of the Haruno crest on the back of it and then put on my black ninja shoes, I then went to the bathroom to put on my makeup I had black mascara, and bloody red eye shadow, I wore no lipstick _( No Sakura is not gothic she just doesn't like bright clothes )_, I then went to the mirror to look at myself............There I stood with my pink hair, I kept it short for my own reasons I looked at my eyes, the once bright happy eyes were now blank and void of any emotions _(_ _A/N....In my story sakura is emotionless killer and she is ANBU captain.....and she rarely ever speaks or smiles ) __......_ I turned away from the mirror and put all my weapons on _(She has a lot of hidden weapons)_ I then went down stairs ate an energy bar and then disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms to head to the Hokages tower.............................

**Normal point of view:**Sakura appeared in front of the Hokages desk.........HOLY F**** SAKURA HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT, Yelled the angry Hokage....Hn (You called me Tsunade)..Sakura Hnd...Oh yes Sakura I have a very special mission for you...The Hokage Said the Sakura.........She got a nod in response...So she continued I need you to go back in time so you can stop the Uchiha from going to Orochimaru and for you to go back in time I need you to drink this....She said while holding up a glass of some kind of drink it was grayish black..........Sakura nodded and she took the drink from her teacher and she drunk it all and she started to become a little woozy and before she passed out she heard a Please be careful Sakura and then everything became black as the passed out..................................

**Sakura's point of view:**

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Bee...Crash**_( Poor alarm clock XD ) _Sakura honey your going to be late for the academy graduations.............My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror I gasped as I looked at my 13 year old self I was shocked and then I remembered my mission so I turned to my closet and my eyes widened at what I saw EVERY THING WAS PINK I started looking through my closet frantically and I sighed in relief as I found a black short skirt, and a blood red boob tube top and my ninja shoes, and my hair was long now to my mid back......I raced down the stairs and I ate an energy bar and I raced out the door.........I ran down the village until I bumped into someone and we both fell........Oie Forehead what's up with the outfit are you trying to impress my Sasuke-Kun?...I heard Ino ask.....I looked at her and said...No Pig Im not trying to impress that Ice princesses I said with venom in my mouth...I saw visibly flinch and the she screamed MY SASUKE-KUN IS NOT AN ICE PRINCESSES......She yelled.......I stood up and I HND her and I ran to get to the academy...........................

**Well My Hands Hurt Im Going to Stop Writing...........Tell me what you think should I keep going or Throw it away**


	2. Team 7And Conflicts

**Teams 7...........And Conflicts**

**Flashback:**

_**Sakura's point of view:**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Bee...Crash**____( Poor alarm clock XD ) .............My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror I gasped as I looked at my 13 year old self I was shocked and then I remembered my mission so I turned to my closet and my eyes widened at what I saw EVERY THING WAS PINK I started looking through my closet frantically and I sighed in relief as I found a black short skirt, and a blood red boob tube top and my ninja shoes, and my hair was long now to my mid back......I raced down the stairs and I ate an energy bar and I raced out the door.........I ran down the village until I bumped into someone and we both fell........Oie Forehead what's up with the outfit are you trying to impress my Sasuke-Kun?...I heard Ino ask.....I looked at her and said...No Pig Im not trying to impress that Ice princesses I said with venom in my mouth...I saw visibly flinch and the she screamed MY SASUKE-KUN IS NOT AN ICE PRINCESSES......She yelled.......I stood up and I HND her and I ran to get to the academy..........................._

**End of Flashback:**

As I entered through the doors of my classroom I heard a high-pitch screech come from a group of girl yelling "Sasuke-kun marry me" or "Sasuke-kun let me bear your children" and the occasional "Sasuke-kun I LOVE YOU" It was disgusting..."Why did I act like that in the first place"? I asked my self....."**Because he was hot"**..."who are you"? "**Im your inner/demon"**....."I have a demon"? "**Yep my name is Kuroi Tsuki"**........"So your name is Black Moon"? "**Yep hehe I am the second most deadliest demon in the underworld** **the first is Shukaku"**......"Really"? "How are you the second most deadliest"? "**Well you see I can control all elements and can control demons to"**...."Really that is so cool why haven't you shown up before?"....."**Because when you were an ANBU captain you had sealed away all your emotions and that includes me"**......"Oh ok"....."**Um Saki Naruto and the others are trying to talk to you um well bye"**....."Sakura-Chan are you there HELLO!!!!!!!!!" The blonde screamed..."Naruto you don't have to scream" She said quietly..."Well you were staring off in space and shouldn't you be over there with the fan girls falling over teme" He asked/said....."I resent that not everything I do has to consist of the Aisu – hime" (Ice Princess) She said obviously offended....and Naruto busted out laughing......."Your HAHA so HAHA funny HAHA Sakura-Chan HAHA Ice HAHA Princess HAHA I HAHA Never HAHA Thought HAHA You HAHA would HAHA say (Pant) That (Pant) about (Pant) that teme"......He exclaimed while laughing....".Well it is true but don't you think we should go help him out?" Why should we" Because he might offer to buy you ramen" "Ok lets go"

**Sasuke's Point Of View:**

"Why must I be so cool"? I asked my self "God these girls are annoying always fighting over me" "SASUKE-KUN CAN I SIT BESIDE YOU" "NO IM SITTING BESIDE MY SASUKE-KUN" "YOUR SASUKE-KUN HE'S MINE" "And then they start fighting over m"…."_My thoughts were interrupted as a girl with long pink hair sat beside me and beside her a blonde kid"_ "Don't worry Im not a Fan-girl" She said "I don't know if I should be thankful or insulted" "GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN" A large group of girls said _"Yep I should be thankful"_….I turned towards her and she was talking to that blonde kid I think his name was Naruto and I believe her name was Sakura _"It sure does fit her"_ "Hey teme" I turned to were I had heard some call me a basterd " Im not a teme you dobe " I said to him "Im not a dobe you teme" he replied back "Hn" I Hnd him turned to look at the board….I saw him get up from the corner of my eye and he started to walk toward me and he leaned in and yelled at me " HN IS NOT A WORD!!!!!!!!!" Someone had accidently pushed him and it caused him to lurch forward and kiss me I was shocked and then I heard some start to laugh…._ (Guess who it was)_

**Sakura's Point Of View:**

I was talking with Naruto when I saw him say "Hey teme" He said with a grin plastered on his face " Im not a teme you dobe " I heard the Aisu-Hime say I saw Naruto's grin quickly retreat from his face and he said "Im not a dobe you teme" He said and his quick meaningless reply was a simple "Hn" I was watching Naruto as he got up and walk over the Ice Princess and he leaned toward him a he yelled "HN IS NOT A WORD!!!!!!!!!!!" I saw him fall over and accidently kiss Sasuke….It was unbearable it was so funny because being the second time I saw it I busted out laughing at the two as the quickly retreated away from each other whipping there lips screaming "YUCK "They noticed I was still laughing and they turned to me and yelled "ITS NOT FUNNY THAT TEME/DOBE JUST KISSED ME "Now I was laughing harder as I saw all the fan-girls circle around Poor Naruto with killer intent and just as they were about to pounce on him Iruka-sensei walked into the classroom…."Ok class today I am assigning you your teams today ok"…."First team is Team 10 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata and Aburamai Shino, Your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai" "Next team is Team 8 will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akamichi Chouji, Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma" "And Finally Team will be Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi"………………

"When will he get here already"?!!!!!!! Yelled Naruto

"Shut up Dobe just be patient" Said Sasuke

"Teme"

"Dobe"

**Normal Point Of View:**

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"TEM"……"SHUT THE HELL UP WILL YOU GOD/…../ JUST WAIT FOR HIM!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled and angry Sakura… "Sorry Sakura-Chan OHH I know lets pull a prank on him" He said….."Ok what kind of prank _(Not that she didn't already know)_ do you want to do"? She asked Naruto….."Um lets see Oh I know give me that eraser and I will put it up on top of the door and when he walks in it will fall on him" He said,,,,"Dobe he is a jounin for a reason he wont for that lame trick so easily" "DON'T CALL ME A DOBE TEME"!!!!!! He yelled at sasuke…….:"Hn Don't call me a teme you Dobe" Sasuke said……"HN IS NOT A WOR"……………He stoped in-mid sentence when they both felt a powerful killer-intent and they turned around and they looked at Sakura she had a black aura around her and she spoke in some kind of demonic voice…"_**SHUT UP………You both are annoying just do the damn prank"**_….With that they quickly shut up and put the eraser on top of the door and they took there seats……Sakura sat next to the window looking out it like she didn't care…while Sasuke and Naruto sat down and looked at the door waiting anxiously………_Creak, Thump_…."HAHA YOU FELL FOR IT"!!!!! Yelled Naruto "_How is he even a Jounin" _Sasuke thought to himself….While Sakura just looked at them with a bored expression……The Two boy and there sensei Sweat-Dropped at the look on her face…………" So this is my team…lets see a Loud Mouthed Blond, and a Emo Boy, and a Punk Girl that thinks she's to good for this….. My first impression of this group is…I don't like any of you

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**On Top Of The Roof:**

"How about we begin by introducing ourselves. Your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future maybe, hobbies" Kakashi stated

"You go first so we can see how it's done"…Said Naruto

Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future, hmmm…I have lots of hobbies."

"_Wow so informational…Not" Thought the three students_

"Blonde you go first" Said Kakashi

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." "I like cup ramen and dislike waiting three minutes for the instant ramen to be ready". "I love to play pranks on people and my dream is to become the Hokage" "That way people can acknowledge me"

"_Interesting" Thought Kakashi_

"Next You Emo Boy" Said Kakashi

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I don't like, and there's not really anything I do like. I don't have any dreams; it's more of an ambition. I will resurrect my clan and kill…a certain someone."

"_That's what I thought" Thought Kakashi_

"_God I hope he isn't talking about me" Thought Naruto_

"_(Silence)" Thought Sakura_

"Next You Pinky" Said Kakashi

"My name is Haruno Sakura". I don't particularly like anything except training and killing I hate a lot of things and one includes calling me pinky. My hobbies are creating new Jutsu. My dream stop someone from leaving and murder a certain person that person is none of your concern"

"_Wow she is scary im gonna have to go to the Hokages office and see her files" Thought Kakashi_

"_Why am I the only person who doesn't want to kill someone" Thought Naruto_

"_Never thought she could be like that" Thought Sasuke_

"Ok tomorrow you have a test" Stated Kakashi

"What kind of test is it"? Asked Naruto

"The test is to see if you should be on my squad…or get sent back to the academy."

"WHAT!!!!!" Yelled Naruto

"I have to see if you're cut out to be a shinobi. Show up at 7:00 am. Oh and one more thing: make sure you don't eat breakfast. Wouldn't want you to throwing up now would we." And with that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of black smoke….Leaving an enthusiastic Naruto and a bored/determined Sasuke and a smirking Sakura

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, at 9:00 am: Kakashi arrived at the training grounds

"YOUR TWO HOURS LATE"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yelled Naruto

"I thought I told you guys it was at 8 which were why I made a special effort to come only one hour late. My mistake." Meanwhile, the three genin before him were shooting death-glares at him. "Now now, you know those looks aren't going to help you beat me don't you?"

"Our test is we have to beat you" Said Naruto

The test is that I have two bells. Your goal is to obtain one by noon. Whoever doesn't will be tied to a post while we all eat our lunches and…will be sent back to the academy"

"One Sec thou Kakashi-Sensei There are only two bell and we have three people" Said Naruto

"Yes you see if one person does not get the bells bye noon you get sent back to the academy" Stated Kakashi

Naruto charged at Kakashi, but was easily stoped. "Now hold on a second Naruto. I didn't even say start yet….You have to come at me with intent to kill; otherwise you won't be able to get a bell. Now," releasing Naruto as he pulled out that retched orange book

"You're reading"

"And your point is?"

"Oh well sensei its your funeral" Shadow Clone No Jutsu with that at least 10 Naruto replicas appeared and they all charged at there Sensei and without even looking Kakashi destroyed them in an instant………………….

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were hiding……..

"_Let's see I need to keep a low profile so I can't do anything that can cause any suspicion" Thought Sakura _as she jumped out the tree and landed in front of her sensei

"_What is she up to" Though Sasuke_

"What is Sakura-Chan thinking" Though Naruto

"Let's see what my female student is thinking" Thought Kakashi

They were all brought back from there thoughts as Sakura yelled "Cherry Petal No Jutsu" after that a million of cherry petals started swirling dangerously around her and she lifted one of her hands to Kakashi and the petals flew toward him…..He had just enough time to put his book away and get out a kunai and try to block them….With that he heard a low emotionless chuckle come from his female student and she said " Its useless sensei, my cherry petals can go through any objects" As she finished talking her petals surrounded her sensei and made some kind of barrier around him and she walked over to his immobilized body and she took the two bells and she yelled

" Naruto, Sasuke come here " as soon as she yelled the two boy were on each side of her and her petals disappeared….with that she handed the one bell to Naruto and one bell to Sasuke and she crossed her arms and smirked……she was soon asked bye a confused Naruto and Sasuke why she had given them the bells and she said " Well as I was hiding thinking about what Iruka-Sensei said about if you don't trust your teammates your just as bad as trash and that got me thinking about this test and I quickly figured out what it was about" she concluded as she looked at the Confused boys and her impressed teacher……."So what was the test about sakura?" Asked Naruto and she answered him with "The test was about teamwork Naruto ""But you did it all bye yourself Sakura-Chan" "I may have but no one deserves to fail" ….."I am very impressed Sakura-Chan" "YOU ALL PASS" He said loud enough to let them all hear "Yes" The Two boys yelled

"So Naruto do you want to go eat ramen with me" She asked him …..At the sound of ramen being said his ears perked up and he turned toward her with giant smile…….She chuckled at his childish-antics then she turned toward Sasuke "Would you like to come with us sasuke?" "Sure I have noting better to do" ….." OK LET'S GO RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Naruto………Sasuke and Sakura both smirked and Kakashi looked at the three and said a simple goodbye and disappeared in a puff of smoke

**Well what you think…………..Please Review**


	3. Authors NoteSorry

A/N: Im so sorry guys that I have not written to you in a while

I just moved....down to the United States......My hardrive crashed

and I have been in a hurry to type every thing agian with one hand....

the only reason im typing with one hand is beacuse me and my new

friends went to the skatepark and I tried this new move and I broke my arm

I was going to type the next few days but I was in the hospital one of my best

friends was in a car accident and she was preety bad......but you probaly dont

to hear anymore so ill go back to my story ^o^


End file.
